


Epilogue

by thepsychicclam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after 19 years, some loves are hard to forget. Written for the Deathly Hallows Slashy Epilogue challenge for <a href="http://harry-and-ron.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://harry-and-ron.livejournal.com/"><b>harry_and_ron</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

Harry watched as Albus boarded the train. He wanted to go with him and show him all the wonders of Hogwarts, even give him the Marauders Map and Invisibility Cloak. Part of him wanted Albus to find the same adventures he’d found each year. He knew James would probably find mischief easily enough on his own, but he foresaw Albus having a quiet time at Hogwarts. Harry couldn’t imagine a quiet year at Hogwarts.

He made his way down the platform, looking for Ron. Ginny and Hermione were a little further down the platform with Lily and Hugo, talking to a few of the other mothers. He finally found Ron hanging back and watching the train, arms crossed.

“Seems like a lifetime ago that we boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time,” Harry said. Ron nodded, eyes surveying the kids yelling goodbye.

“Ever feel like it was someone else?”

“Like all that happened didn’t happen to us?” Harry looked at Ron and smiled. “All the time.”

“Think they’ll ever fly a car to Hogwarts?”

“Or have their compartment searched by dementors looking for an escaped convict who turns out to be their godfather?”

“Or get kicked in the face by their arch enemy?”

“Thanks, Ron. Out of all that happened on the Hogwarts Express, you had to bring that up. Thanks.” Ron laughed and clapped Harry on the back.

“Or sit in a compartment with a wonderfully crazy Ravenclaw?” Ron continued.

“Or their dad’s old best friend who’s a werewolf?” Ron nodded, then Harry added quietly, “or meet their soul mate the moment they step on the train?” Ron stared at his feet and Harry noticed his cheeks were pink.

“I hope so,” Ron answered. “I hope they do it all. Except maybe the dementors.”

“And the kick in the face,” Harry touched his mouth gingerly in painful memory.

“Do you ever regret any of it?” Ron asked.

Harry spoke immediately. “Not anything. You?”

“Course not.”

“Miss it?”

“Sometimes.” Ron paused. They stared at two kids running by, one with an owl and one with a cat. “Did you really know, that day on the train? That we were soul mates?”

“No,” Harry answered honestly. “But looking back, it was obvious.”

“Do you ever miss us? The way we used to be?”

“Sometimes.”

“Me, too. I love my life, but sometimes I miss being with you.”

Harry sighed. He didn’t live by regret, but sometimes he missed Ron. Occasionally, he found himself staring into space, reliving distant memories. Laughing and kissing until their mouths and sides hurt. Falling asleep with Ron, sweaty and naked after long nights of sex. The pressure of Ron’s lips, the smell of his hair, the warmth of his skin. But those moments were rare, because the past was gone and he was happy with his life. He loved Ginny, the life they had built together and felt blessed for their family. He never thought he’d made the wrong decision, but sometimes he wondered what might have been different. Ron was still part of him and sometimes he missed being with him. Sometimes he thought about what being together would be like now. Harry’s hair was thinner, and Ron had a few extra pounds on him. They both had lines that hadn’t been there twenty years ago. He turned to look at Ron’s profiled face and tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss the lines around his mouth, touch the crinkles beside his eyes, trace the lines that he covered with his clothes. He wondered how much of Ron’s body would feel familiar, how much new and alien.

The Hogwarts Express started rolling down the track with a loud creak. A few heads were hanging out of the windows. Harry saw Albus waving and waved back.

“Never thought I’d be waving to my own children from the platform,” Harry stated. Hermione and Ginny came up to them then. Lily was holding onto Ginny’s hand and Hermione had Hugo.

“Ready, honey?” Ginny asked. “Hermione and I are going ahead to the cars.” Ginny pecked his cheek. “He’ll be fine. James will look after him. He’s not alone.” She turned and caught up with Hermione, but Harry hung back and walked slowly with Ron. When they got to the street, Ginny walked towards where their car was parked, and Hermione went the other way towards theirs. Hugo was pulling her down the street.

“See you tomorrow for dinner,” Hermione called over her shoulder. Harry and Ron looked after her and laughed. They turned towards each other, both rocking back and forth on their heels, hands stuffed in their pockets.

“Only one more left to send for the first time,” Ron said. Harry thought it was a sad thought.

“I’ll see you at work in the morning,” Harry finally said. “Drive safely,” he added with a smirk.

“Yeah, okay.”

They started walking in opposite directions, then Harry heard Ron call to him. He turned.

“I still love you, you know,” Ron said. Harry nodded and smiled.

“I know. I love you, too.”

“Well, see you in the morning then.” Ron started back towards the car. Harry turned and slowly walked down the street, staring at his feet. He thought of Ron, the lives they’ve led and the parts they’ve shared with each other. He secretly hoped that Albus was sitting in the right compartment this very second.

-fin  



End file.
